Luna's Not Quite Perfect Match
by Irish Potato
Summary: Luna feels that nothing can be quite as exciting as the year before, with the final batal and all, and then she meets Rolf. LunaXRolf :Not really OC, this is who Rowling said Luna ended up marrying after Hogwarts:
1. Meet Rolf

Luna Lovegood sighed as she stared out of the window, longing for something exciting to happen. Ever since the final battle here at Hogwarts, she had not been able to find anything that came anywhere near as exciting. She had tried to start the DA up again, but with Voldermort gone, no one seemed interested. Even Ginny had admitted that she wasn't interested. She turned her attention to her notes, which were substantially less than most people, for a Ravenclaw. She sighed again and continued taking notes. It certainly seemed that this was going to be an extremely boring year.

Rolf Scamander sighed as he tried to find his class. His father had finally let him come to Hogwarts for some real training, and he received a private sorting. Ravenclaw was the house for him apparently, and he was trying to find the correct classroom, which was proving almost impossible, as the stairs kept changing. He arrived when the class was almost over, apologized to the Professor, and took the only open seat he could find, next to a girl who seemed to be a bit off in her own world.

"Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood," the girl said. Rolf turned to reply, but found that she was much prettier than he had thought at first glance. Her dirty blonde hair that hung down to her waist looked so soft and inviting, he almost couldn't stop himself from running his hands through it. Her silvery eyes looked as if they both told everything about her, but locked away her secrets as well. Not to mention that fact that she was…what would be a good phrase for it? Excellently proportioned, he supposed.

"My name's Rolf," he said, nervously, "Rolf Scamander." Her beautiful eyes seemed to widen a bit when he said this.

"Are you related to Newt Scamander?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yes, actually, he's my grandfather," Rolf stated plainly, smiling. Most people didn't notice that. His grandfather was the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He liked Luna even more after she said this. He liked that she had the capacity to remember the author of a book she probably hadn't looked at in years. The professor shot them a look and the two stopped talking until the end of class.

"So, Rolf," Luna asked, outside the classroom, "I haven't seen you around here before, where did you come from?" she didn't mean any harm in her statement, it was just that new students hadn't ever come to Hogwarts during the year since Luna had started here, and she was curious. Rolf clearly hadn't taken offence at her statement, as he replied with a smile.

"Well, my dad insisted on home schooling me, because he didn't want me going out and making a name for myself with Voldermort out and about, but since Harry Potter killed him last year, he agreed to let me come here for some more advanced wizard training," Rolf explained, as he and Luna walked to what he assumed was their next class.

"I knew Harry Potter," Luna stated dreamily, "He was one of the first people to be nice to me."

"Now why wouldn't people be nice to you?" Rolf questioned. She seemed like a completely likable person to him. So he had only known her for a few minutes, she still gave a good first impression.

"Well, I suppose that it has something to do with my father being the editor of _The Quibbler_. Most people think, well, thought I suppose, it was a bunch of rubbish, before they printed an interview with Harry Potter," she said, remembering how she had helped to set up said interview.

"How did you know Harry Potter?" Rolf asked.

"We met in my fourth year. He came into the compartment I was in on the school train after being persuaded by my only friend at the point, Ginny Weasly. She's actually dating Harry now. They had gotten together once before, but ended their relationship because Harry had to go on a mission for Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione went too. They were his best friends here, and they were gone all year last year until the battle occurred." Luna hadn't noticed at all that she had gone off topic, and Rolf smiled a bit at this.

"Here's my next class Rolf," she said, smiling at him. "What's your next class?" she asked, peeking at his schedule.

"Er, it's…" He too looked at his schedule.

"Transfiguration," they said at the same time. "Great," Luna said, pulling him into the classroom, "This is it."

Since Headmistress McGonagall was busy with her new job, the school had found a new Transfiguration teacher. Professor Steven Ravens. He had been a Ravenclaw when he went to school, and had been in his fair share of arguments with both James Potter and Severus Snape. "Class," he said, tapping his desk with his wand, "It's time to start the lesson."

Luna and Rolf immersed themselves in the lesson, as Professor Ravens didn't allow breaks at all. Interestingly enough, however, if someone wasn't paying attention, he left them alone without any punishments at all. There were several Slytherins that were talking the entire lesson, and Professor Ravens hadn't done anything to them at all. The entire lesson was spent taking notes, with Professor Ravens' back to the class, as he used his wand to write their note on the board in front of him. At the end of class, both Rolf's and Luna's hands were cramping, though neither said anything about it, as it was lunch time.

"How's lunch here?" Rolf asked Luna, walking with her to the Great Hall.

"It's pretty good normally, but I don't know what kinds of food you like, so I can't say if you'll like it or not," she said.

Rolf smiled, "I'm not that picky an eater," he said, following her through the doors into the Great Hall. The smell of food overwhelmed him instantly, and he smiled a little wider. "Smells great," he said.

"Well, that's probably a good thing then," Luna said, smiling at him. She walked over to her regular seat at Ravenclaw table and Rolf sat down next to her. "So, what classes do you have in the afternoon?" she asked, putting some food on her plate.

"Uh," Rolf looked at his schedule, "I've got free period, then Charms,"

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, so I guess I'll see you there," Luna said, smiling as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Rolf ate a few bites of food and then decided to find the Charms class in advance.

_'Hmm,'_ Luna thought, _'Perhaps this year won't be as boring as I thought.'_


	2. Project

I forgot to put a disclaimer in chap. 1, so here we go: I own everything Harry Potter. Also, George 'Dubya' Bush is the smartest man alive and pigs are green with glowing red eyes and come alive at night to bomb Mars.

Chapter 2

The next few days were pretty good for Rolf, except for an incident with a rather dislikable Slytherin and his friends, in which the Slytherins had come off worse, and Rolf was finding his classes much faster now. Luna had introduced him to Harry Potter's girlfriend, Ginny Weasly. She was beautiful, and he felt the need to clap Harry Potter on the back, even though he didn't personally know him. Apparently, the Weaslys and Luna lived nearby, so he may be allowed to see Harry Potter, since he lived at the Weaslys now.

"So Rolf," Ginny said one day at lunch, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Actually, I've never played, but I do have a broom," he said, "It's my dad's old broom. It's old, but it's still pretty good," he said.

"Did your dad play Quidditch?" she asked.

"He played a couple years here," he said, "but he wasn't the best of players. He was a beater."

"The tryouts for Ravenclaw are in a week," Luna said, who had just arrived at the table. "You gonna try out Rolf?"

"I might. I've never played it, but I know the basics to the game." Rolf said, standing up and picking up his bags, "We should probably head to Transfiguration now.

Luna and Ginny stood up and began walking with him to Transfiguration. The conversation shifted from Quidditch, to Hogsmede, to Christmas vacation.

"So, have you heard back from your dad yet?" Luna asked. Rolf had asked if he could stay with 'a friend,' for Christmas vacation, but hadn't gotten a letter back yet. He figured his dad might not let him stay with a girl for the holidays, what with 'raging teenage hormones' and all, so Rolf had left that bit out.

"No, not yet," he said, sitting down in his now regular seat. Luna sat on his right and Ginny sat next to Luna.

"Okay class," Professor Ravens said, "Today we'll be having a bit of fun." The class wasn't too excited of this, as Professor Ravens' idea of fun was not quite the same as most people's. The few Slytherins in the N.E.W.T. class turned away from him and started their own conversation.

"We'll be practicing transfiguration by turning a chair into a life-size human doll."

"Well, that's interesting," Rolf muttered, "wonder why he wants us to turn a chair into a doll. What good would that ever do anyone?" he waited for Professor Ravens to tell them the spell, but he just smiled at them.

"If you're waiting for a spell, you'll be waiting for a long time, I'm not going to give you one. Either find one in the book, or try and invent one," he said, his smile growing wider.

Thirty minutes into the class, and no one had made any headway. Professor Ravens smiled at his desk, watching everyone struggle.

"It's a lot harder than you thought it would be isn't it Rolf?" Ginny said, pointing her wand once again at the chair. Luna had been looking through the book, trying to find anything that would help.

Steven thought for a few minutes and pointed his wand at his chair, muttering a spell of his own devising. His chair grew an arm. "It's a start," he whispered. In the next twenty minutes, Ginny produced a leg on her chair, and Luna had given up on the book and had started working on her chair. Just before class ended, her chair had sprouted feet and hands at the ends of its legs.

"I'd like to see you three please," Professor Ravens said to Ginny, Luna, and Rolf before they left the class. They approached his desk just as class ended.

"First of all, fifty points to Ravenclaw, and twenty-five to Gryffindor, as well as giving each of you an Outstanding for today's assignment," he said. The three smiled at each other and turned back to him. He obviously didn't want to call them after class to tell them only that. Sensing their impatience, he cleared his throat. "I know it's going to be a hard year for you three, but I'm offering you the opportunity to opt out of the rest of your Transfiguration classes," he said.

"What's the catch?" Rolf asked, folding his arms. The professor's eyes flashed red before turning back to green.

"Well aren't we in a hurry?" Professor Ravens muttered, "You have the option of helping me with a project, or continuing with Transfiguration lessons."

"What's the project?" Luna asked, tilting her head a bit.

"It's a personal thing for me, so I'm going to have to ask you to tell no one," he received nods from the three of them. "I'm bringing someone back to life."


	3. Answers

First of all, I'd like to thank Hawk's-GaL4077 for being the first reviewer, which I had forgotten to do last chapter…oops?

Anywho, in case you just happened to skip the second chapter or have already forgotten what happened, Professor Ravens has selected Ginny, Luna, and Rolf for a special project: bringing someone back to life. Scary huh?

Chapter 3: Answers

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Professor Ravens. "Bring someone back to life?" She tried not to laugh, "You're joking right? There's not a spell to bring someone back to life," she thought that this new professor wasn't exactly the brightest.

"And you think that the world started off with a set number of spells do you? Every spell that is used was invented by one person or another. Why shouldn't it be possible to create a spell to bring someone back to life?" Professor Ravens said, scratching his beard.

"Dumbledore said so," Ginny stated simply, as if it explained everything. Professor Ravens looked as if he was going to laugh.

"And Dumbledore knew everything did he? True he was a great wizard, extremely smart of course, but he didn't know everything. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't even have dared try," Professor Ravens smiled at the trio, "So you up for it?" No one said anything for a moment, but then Rolf spoke up.

"We need to talk about it, be right back," he said, grabbing Luna's and Ginny's arms, pulling them out of the classroom.

"No problem, not really in a rush," Professor Ravens said, opening his desk. He pulled something out that none of the three students could see.

"So, what do you guy's think about this?" Rolf asked, once they were out of the classroom.

"Well, it'd be nice to not have to take Transfiguration anymore," Ginny said.

"But we wouldn't be prepared for our test," Luna pointed out.

"Well, he'll probably have us exempt from that if we're exempt from lessons," Rolf said, "but I meant what do you think about Professor Ravens. Did you see his eyes?"

Luna and Ginny looked at Rolf, "What about them?" Luna asked.

"Before he told us about what the project was, his eyes turned red. I know it's not exactly incriminating, but I don't trust him. What if we succeed and he uses the spell to bring back Voldermort," Rolf said, speaking as quietly as he could so the Professor didn't hear him.

Luna shrugged, "Well let's ask him who he's bringing back then," she said, "and if it works, think of all the good it could do. We could bring back Dumbledore, Fred, all the people that shouldn't have died," Luna seemed to drift off into her own world, as she often did.

"But it could do just as much bad as good," Rolf said angrily, "think of all the death eaters it could bring back."

"I doubt McGonagall would hire someone she suspected would be a supporter of Voldermort," Ginny said.

"Well if he really is good enough to bring someone back to life, as he says he is, McGonagall probably wouldn't be able to figure out if he's a supporter of Voldermort," Rolf argued back.

"I trust him," Luna said, "if he was a dark wizard and wanted us to do what he wanted, he could have imperiused us instead of asking straight out," she shrugged and waited for a response.

"So you both think we should go along with him?" Rolf asked, folding his arms.

"I don't think his eyes turning red is a good enough reason to distrust him," Ginny said, also folding her arms, "I think he seems perfectly trustworthy."

"Still, if we're going to do it, we should try and figure out who he's trying to bring back," Luna said.

"Fine, we'll ask him," Rolf said, walking back into the classroom. Professor Ravens was sticking the something he had taken out of his desk, back in it.

"Done so soon?" he asked, "I didn't expect you to-"

"Who are you planning on bringing back to life?" Rolf asked, cutting off the Professor. He wasn't much in the mood for being nice at the moment.

"That's my business, not yours, you're just helping me with the spell," he said, scowling at Rolf, "and if you speak to me like that again, you may find yourself in a bit of trouble."

"Well, Sir, how can we trust you if we don't know who you're bringing back. You could be trying to bring back Voldermort for all we know," Rolf said a bit more politely.

"You can believe me when I say I would never want to bring him back," Professor Ravens said.

"Well, do you have any good reasons as to why you wouldn't want him back?" Rolf asked. Professor Raven's eyes flashed a darker red than before, which Luna and Ginny both noticed.

"I have several reasons," he said, calming down a little, so his eyes turned green again, "The first of which is he'd try to kill me as soon as he laid eyes on me. I'm muggle born. I don't much feel like sharing my other personal reasons, and I suggest you stay out of it," Professor Ravens was glaring heavily at Rolf, who was glaring right back.

"Okay, I'm in," Ginny said after a long awkward pause, trying to break the silence.

"Great," Professor Ravens said, instantly brightening up, "What about you two?" he asked Luna and Rolf. Rolf looked to Luna as she smiled and agreed to his proposal.

"Alright, fine, I'm in too," Rolf said reluctantly. "One question though, are we exempt from the final test. If we're not taking the class anymore, we won't be prepared for the test."

"Of course," Professor Ravens said, "do you take me for an idiot?"

A few days passed, and Professor Ravens hadn't said anything about the project, and Luna, Ginny, and Rolf had decided not to talk about it unless they were in the Room of Requirement, which had in fact survived the Fiend Fyre from the previous year.

Rolf got a letter back from his father, saying he was allowed to stay with his friend, and asked how school was going so far. He sent a reply saying that school was 'interesting' and asked if he knew anything about Professor Ravens. He knew his father had been to school around the same time as Professor Ravens, and figured he'd know something about the mysterious teacher.

Rolf had agreed to try out for Quidditch, mostly due to Ginny's constantly talking about it. He had been practicing on his broom, which, he found out soon, wasn't as fast as most other brooms. However, he had much more control on his broom, due to the lack of speed, and decided to try out for Beater, and Keeper if that didn't work. Ginny had given him several hints she had gotten from her brother's on each position.

The tryouts were the next day, and Rolf was getting a little nervous. He was pacing the empty Ravenclaw common room late at night the day before tryouts. Rolf was feeling exceedingly nervous, and was wishing he didn't have so much on his mind. He and Luna had been getting closer since school started and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt, he was trying out for Quidditch tomorrow, and to top it off, he was going to try and bring someone back to life all year.

"I need a dreamless sleep potion," he muttered.

"Sorry, I'm all out," he heard someone talking from behind. It was a girl a year or two below his own. Her name was…what was it? He couldn't really remember…"My name's Orla. Orla Quirke," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh, hey. Name's Rolf," he said, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Ah…I've got a lot on my mind. Can't get to sleep," he said, sitting down on the couch. He flicked his wand at a stool and brought it closer, propping his feet up on it.

"You wanna talk about it or something?" Orla asked, moving to sit down next to him.

"Most of it's personal actually, I'd rather not," Rolf said, closing his eyes. He was sore all over from the Quidditch practice he had been forced to go through with Ginny. Turns out he was a natural.

"I saw you practicing Quidditch with Ginny Weasley, you're pretty good," she said, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, hoping to lift his spirits a little.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Rolf said, opening an eye to look at her. Why was she taking such a sudden interest in him? They hadn't ever talked before, unless one was asking the other for a quill, or some parchment when doing homework in the common room.

"No problem," she replied. "Did you play Quidditch before you came to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, but I knew how to play," he said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You're really good on a broom," she remarked, "I don't think you'll have a problem making the team tomorrow. Well, good night," Orla giggled and stood up to go back to her dormitory.

"I hope so," muttered Rolf, closing his eyes and laying down on the couch. The room was nice and warm, so he got to sleep much faster than he had thought he would.

The next morning, he walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, Luna following along behind him. He had been thinking about Orla all morning and hadn't done much to acknowledge Luna. If she asked him something, he would merely grunt and continue whatever he was doing. Clearly she thought he was just nervous. He could hear her chattering behind him and wanted to listen to her crazy stories about creatures that most likely didn't exist, but his mind was occupied. Orla was waiting down at the Quidditch Pitch waving at him.

"Hey Rolf," she said, smiling up at him as he walked down, "Sleep well?" Rolf walked down and smiled at her

"Fine, I guess," he said, "You ever get to sleep?"

"Yea, no problem," she answered, "Hope you make the team."

Rolf looked at Luna as he walked into the Quidditch Pitch. She looked a little annoyed sitting next to Orla.

He stood in line, waiting for his turn to be paired with the other beater that had been left from the previous year. Most of the people trying out would chase after the bludgers and get hit when the heavy black ball suddenly fired straight at them. Most of these people were second or third years. It seemed most people stopped trying to get on the team after that. There were four people trying out for beater fourth year and up. There was a nervous looking fourth year, Rolf, and two sixth years that looked like they thought one of them was for sure going to make it.

The fourth year made the same mistake as the younger students, but managed to dodge the bludger a couple of times before being hit. One of the sixth year students did exceptionally well, except he didn't seem to play well with others. Rolf was next.

"You can do it Rolf!" came a cry from the stands. He turned and saw Orla beaming at him, Luna rubbing her ear. Rolf smiled and kicked off from the ground. Following Ginny's brothers' advice, he flew near the bludger, waiting for it to either dive at a player or at him to attempt to hit it. Quick as lightening, it flew towards the chaser currently holding the Quaffle. Rolf turned his broom and beat the bludger to them, knocking it down at one of the targets set up. He hit the edge of the target, breaking off a bit of it. His tryout went on like this for a while, the other beater often giving him pointers.

After ten minutes, his tryout time was up, and he had smashed all but one target, and hadn't let any of the players get hit. The other cocky sixth year didn't do quite as well as his friend, and Rolf and the sixth year were selected to have a beater contest, in which they had to hit as many targets in the smallest amount of time possible. Rolf and the sixth year (whose name he hadn't cared to learn) flew up as the bludgers were released. The sixth year's broom was much faster than (and turned just as well as) Rolf's and the blasted sixth year was able to stay nearer the bludgers and still dodge if they attacked. After five minutes, the sixth year was declared the winner, and Rolf rubbed his sore shoulder, waiting for the keeper tryouts to start. He was last in line for those tryouts and was much more nervous.

At last, after several miserable tries from second and third years before him (how lucky) it was Rolf's turn. He put on the Keeper gloves and took a steadying breath, remembering the hints from Ginny's other brother, Ron. He was much better than the younger students before him. He didn't let a single ball in, despite the speed of his broom.

"Congratulations," the captain said, "you're our new Keeper, but I'd suggest investing in a new broom."

Rolf nodded and smiled, "Alright, when's first practice?" he asked. It was in a week. Rolf headed back up from the Quidditch Pitch, where he was hugged by Luna.

"Congratulations," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Rolf blushed a bit and felt flustered.

"Thank…uh…thank you," he managed to get out, not completely sure what to do. Orla was off to the side, her arms folded, looking away. Rolf wondered why she hadn't come to congratulate him.

"Come on," she said, beaming at him, "Let's go tell Ginny about it," she grabbed his hand and started walking the path up to the Great Hall. Orla frowned and followed them, annoyed that she hadn't beaten Luna to Rolf. They had had a talk while Rolf was trying out. Luna had insisted that she and Rolf were only friends, but she had tensed up a bit when Orla mentioned that she might ask Rolf if he wanted to go to Hogsmede with her, and also didn't seem to like that they had been together at night on the couch. Orla hadn't said what they did, only that she should use her imagination. Luna didn't think Rolf would do anything inappropriate, but she hadn't known him _that_ long.

"Hey Ginny," Luna said, "Guess what?"

"I'm looking at Ravenclaw's next big Quidditch Star?" Ginny asked, smiling at Rolf.

"No, I decided to swap houses over to Slytherin, declare you my mortal enemy, and become the next Voldermort. I'll call myself Lord Vladimir," Rolf said sarcastically. "I'm Keeper," he said, smiling back at her.

Rolf sat down with Luna on one side and Ginny on the other and started talking about the plans they were making for Christmas break in a month.


End file.
